This invention relates to a motor control apparatus, and more particularly to a motor control apparatus for supplying electric power to a motor so that the motor may have a desired response characteristic, by enabling transistors, thyristors or the like elements to be switched in accordance with a given velocity command data. Control apparatus of this type is widely used for the control of moving elements such as, for example, a machine tool and a rolling machine.
Conventionally, the motor control apparatus has invariably relied upon analog electric circuits to effect the desired control. As is widely known, the analog circuit can realize the function required of the motor control apparatus by using an operational amplifier and passive elements such as resistors, capacitors and diodes. The analog circuit incorporates numerous kinds of parts totalling a large number and requires many variable resistors for adjusting irregularities in the accuracy of such parts and for fixing the control characteristics. And the adjustment of these variable resistors calls for much time and labor. In addition, the phenomenon of drift and other causes of instability inherent to the analog circuit cannot be completely wiped out.